Costume Change Calamity!
by kissmyanimex2012
Summary: A parody of episode five. Hino needs a outfit for the Concours, and quick! But Lili's magic goes haywire and ends up with a couple nosebleeds and a whipping! OCC and a little ecchi! T for Bondage


My first La Corda D'Oro fic! I've been planning it for a while now, but finally got around to writing it! Well, it's supposed to be the funnier alternative of episode five when Hino is dressing for the Concours and Hihara walks in on her in the nun outfit. Warning, Hino might be a little OOC, and the ecchi content is up! In any case, enjoy! (IT'S PRETTY SHORT! FORGIVE ME!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hino closed the door behind her and let her bag drop to the floor.

"W-what is this!?"

"How's your playing, Hino-san?"

Hino looked up to find Lili above her looking as cheery as ever.

"It's happening at last!"

"Lili!"

Her outburst startled him, causing him to fly backwards.

"_Nani_?"

"Why is everyone dressed like that?"

And to her horror, Lili began to tell her that you have to dress up for the Concours. Hino began to shake her head furiously.

"I didn't hear anything about this! What should I do!?"

Lili's mouth grew into a mischievous grin. Hino looked up at him with desperation, seeking a solution in his eyes.

"Don't worry Hino-san! That's what magic's for!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile…**

"Hihara-senpai?"

"Huh? Oh, Fuyuumi-san! What's up? Nervous?"

Shouko looked up timidly and twiddled her fingers together.

"H-have you seen Kahoko-senpai?"

"Ah! Now that you mention it, no! I haven't! I wonder… is she still in the dressing room?"

Fuyuumi looked at her feet and bowed politely.

"If you see her, please tell her to hurry. We have to get the order soon."

"Right!"

Hihara always liked a challenge. He grinned brightly and waved Shouko off, encouraging her to do her best in today's performance.

"Now, off to find Hino-san!"

In the distance stood Tsukimori-san, Tsuchiura-kun, and Yunoki.

"I wonder if he could handle a job like that before the show starts."

"Hn. Let's stay out of it Yunoki. Senpai can be late if he wants."

"That's just like you Len, never thinking of anyone but yourself. Let's go help him-- hey Hihara! We'll come help!"

Len sighed and followed suit. Yunoki smiled.

This would be fun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back in the dressing room…**

"Eh!? What's this? I don't want something like this! It's so… so…"

Before she could find an appropriate word, Lili changed the dress again.

A lavender-colored dress that revealed a large portion of her chest now replaced the frilly pink one.

"In that case, how's this?"

"Ah! M-my chest is…"

Lili sighed. There's no pleasing this woman. Another twirl of his magic wand gave way to a silken Chinese gown with a high split, showing off her long legs, and her hair in two buns.

"M-my legs!"

Lili sweatdropped. What, did she aspire to enter a convent? Well, he should suit her that way! Now Hino was clad in a nun's outfit, cross and all. Hino looked at him crossly.

"Hey now…"

"Alright, alright! Let's just throw something together, ne?"

And suddenly, a stream of sparkles flew around her and her outfit changed. Dramatically. Hino wanted to cry.

"Lili…"

She growled, her voice dripping with venom.

"H-Hino-san?"

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

She tried to cover her body with her skinny arms, failing miserably. Lili simply turned away from her, as to not embarrass her further. He turned his head to the side timidly.

"I-I believe y-you people nowadays call it a… dominatrix?"

"LILI! HOW MUCH MORE TWISTED CAN YOU GET?!"

"I-I'm sorry! Forgive me! Please!"

Hino wanted to scream. She felt so uncomfortable. A tiny black leather skirt that barely even covered her thighs. On her chest was merely a leather tube top that stopped above her navel. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a thin black ribbon tied in it. Around her waist was a belt with a skull on it. Knee high leather boots with heels. A holster containing all sorts of little S&M trinkets. Handcuffs hung from the belt, swinging side to side. And to top it all off, she had a whip. Hino desperately wanted to check if she even had underwear on but was afraid to look. Suddenly, the door swung open.

"HINO-CHAN! YOU IN… here…?"

Her legs suddenly went weak and she trembled. There in the doorway stood none other than Hihara-senpai, Tsukimori, Tsuchiura, and Yunoki. Hihara turned back at them, then to the door, then closed the door. They all blinked. Then Hihara opened the door again, only to see Hino hastily trying to pry the tight outfit off, the skirt falling down to reveal that she indeed had no underwear beneath. Hihara began to stutter and Tsuchiura turned around, trying to be a gentleman but still had a nosebleed.

"Her ass… it's so… round…"

"Tsuchiura-kun, you're voicing your thoughts again."

Tsuchiura went beet red.

"I-I gotta go to the bathroom…"

Tsuchiura turned painfully, shifting in his seemingly tight pants. It was evident that the image of a scantily clad Kaho-chan did wonders on a man's loins and it needed to be relieved… fast! Tsukimori's expressionless face now seemed full of color- red to be exact - and he whispered silently.

"Never really thought that Kahoko-san was like… _that_…"

Yunoki chuckled.

"Hino, when they said 'Dress Up' they meant appropriately. You can change into your work clothes later."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe! It was a wild idea, ne? I love the last line that Yunoki muttered about "changing into your work clothes later", making it seem that Hino-chan was into S&M and bondage, that sort of thing. I don't own La Corda D'Oro, just Len… just Len… -puts a leash on Len and pats his head-

Me: "Good boy… you're into bondage aren't you?"

Len: -whimpers- "N-no…"

Me: "Better start liking it… I'm planning on tying you to my bedpost for the rest of the year…"

Len: -beings to bawl-


End file.
